1. Field of Invention Utilization
The invention disclosed herein pertains to the fast food packaging art.
More particularly, an object of my invention is to satisfy the demand for a low cost, disposable container for packaging foods wherein the container is so constructed of complimentary embodiments that it will protect the food packaged therein for immediate or future use, and additionally during refrigeration, heating and serving of the packaged food. The demand for such a container originates from a number of environment(s) wherein large quantities of foods are prepared and served within a minimum length of time. Readily apparent environment(s) which demand such a food package are fast food chains, airlines, educational, hospital, and government institutions. In either of these environments portions of discreet, premeasured prepared food(s) are cooked for immediate distribution and consumption, or packaged for refrigeration for extended periods of time, quickly reheated and served. Thus a food container used in these environment(s) must be readily open(ed) for quick packing, low in cost, disposable and adapted to protect the food packaged therein under conditions of varying temperatures.
Many attempts have been made to provide a package having said general utility. It may be stated, however that where such packages do exist to satisfy certain of the needs, they have been objectional because of cost, manual forming, the "interfering-other-half", and excessive storage for "pre-assembled" packages. Also objectionable is the use of package(s) formed from "chlorofluoro-carbon" manufactured plastic foam that destroys the atmospheric ozone layer which protects humans from the sun's cancer-causing ultra-violet rays. Apparent end-users which demanded such a food package are major fast food chains, meat packers, airlines, educational, hospital, and governmental institutions for a means to convey food products to be consumed on site or other environment(s).
A food container used in either of the aforementioned environments must be low in cost, disposable, and adapted to protect the food packaged therein under varying element(s) and temperature conditions; a food container must be of a construction which readily permits the use of high speed, printing, die-cutting, coating, forming and packing machines.
My invention disclosed herein relates to a packaging container which satisfies the diverse requirements discussed, and confronts the objections of existing packaging containers effectively and at lower cost.
Also my inventions unique feature enabling utilization of an embodiment for use as a means to convey food in environments in need of such an application for an additional cost savings heretofore not available. For example in the fast food, pizza, and bakery environments.
2. Prior Art
The prior art reflects an attempt to provide a packaging container which would satisfy all of the diverse criteria established by users of such containers more particularly in the fast food industry. However, to my knowledge, the prior art does not disclose a packaging container which incorporates, in combination, the unique construction which characterizes my invention.
For example, in the fast food industry they employ a food package container constructed from plastic foam material known through-out the industry as a "clam-shell" with a configuration consisting of two halves hinged together to form a single unit, there are also food packages constructed of a high density paperboard having the same configuration as the aforementioned "clam-shell" which also consists of two halves hinged together, both of which are utilized for "in-house" or "carry-out" service. When the "claim-shell" type package is utilized for "in-house" use, consumer(s) usually sit at a table of small size, and prepare to consume the food packaged therein, and confronted with the problem of the "interfering-other-half". Generally, an accepted practice is to tear, or cut-off the "interfering-other-half" and discard it, to acquire more table space. My invention affords the use of a single member of the packaging container for "in-house" use as a tray to convey the food to the table, and a fifty percent cost savings, for the member retained from the packaging container utilized as a lid or cover for "carry-out" service will not be discarded. These same cost savings would be appreciated in the airlines, educational, hospital, and governmental institutions through the utilization of my invention.
Another example, would be the utilization of my invention in the pizza and baking industries. Both industries are confronted with the need of high stacks of "manually preformed boxes" for anticipated "carry-out" to effectively service the consumer(s) in the minimum period of time. Usually this practice is not very efficient for additional boxes must be "manually pre-formed" due to the inadequate storage space for the boxes and the inability to calculate the amount required.
My invention affords the pizza or baking industries utilization of a normally open major body or tray which has been pre-formed automatically for proper stacking and end-use, that requires minimum storage space.
Also the construction of the container embodiment(s) lends itself ideally to an additional cost savings that can be incurred in manual erection. Through the use of a pressure sensitive cohesive emulsion which adhere(s) to itself and not the substrate of which the embodiment is manufactured.
Prior art patents disclose food packages constructed from various substrates, the preferred being a biodegradeable cardboard of low density for ease of decomposition. Patents also disclose construction of embodiments that employ complex corner joint construction wherein a multiplicity of angularly disposed score lines are used to define the corner joint; multi-sided extension tabs used to define the corner joint; simple angular shaped cut tabs to define the corner joint, all suitable in the construction of an embodiment for my packaging container which the least costly being the angular cut tab. More generally, the fast food industry packaging container is not subjected to wicking consequently the angular tab type blank would utilize less material and an overall cost savings.
Although some patents mentioned the use of various substrate coating(s), the containment intended should be the governing factor to select the proper coating to be applied for an overall cost savings. The open construction of the erected embodiment(s) lends itself to post coating for a particular containment.
There are substrates available with proper coatings for various application(s) which would protect the containment and be utilized in the embodiment construction. For example thermoplastic coated paperboard could have the corner tabs heat sealed or ultra-sonically bonded to the side walls. The use of metal foils as a material is disadvantagous in that it is not ideally suited for use in a microwave oven.
Packaging containers which are exclusively made of plastic as the material are not as attractive for the prohibitive costs of manufacture verses high speed, high volume, manufacturing methods would defeat the purpose of a low cost packaging container.
Another problem indigenous to many prior art container(s) relates to lid, or cover, placement, while consuming the containment, which lends itself to being unattractive, and interfering, and the difficulty of removing the lid or cover from the major body. Typically this problem is most severe in the case of permanently bonded containers. When such construction(s) between the major body member and the lid, or cover, is so strong as to necessitate the use of a cutting device, e.g. a knife, to open the container. Mechanical devices are incorporated that pre-weaken the bond, e.g. tear edge perforations, to enable one to remove the lid, or cover, of the container.
Finally, it can be pointed out, a typical environment in which premeasured prepared food packaging container(s) are employed require(s) that the container(s) be attractive, purposeful, utilizing minimum materials for construction, and low cost manufacture. Containers so constructed and arranged as to permit heating, reheating, and cold storage of the containment(s). In this connection, the prior art has recognized these encounterment(s) can generate undesirable gaseous conditions which cause excessive internal pressure(s) that in turn can deform, or destroy, the container without protective measures. Prior art has resorted to a number of construction expedients, almost all of which may be characterized by the fact that they increase either, or both, the material, or manufacturing, cost(s) of the packaging container.
Also prior art, in the construction requirement, to satisfy containment requirements in environment(s) more particularly in the fast food industries, the need of which must be hastily erected, or fabricated, packaging containers, the material(s) utilization ratio of product containment to container capacity is excessive. An example of which is the packaging container familiar to over-the-counter usage in bakeries, pizza establishment(s) and various fast food environment(s).
In summary, the prior art discloses a number of container(s) which satisfy one or a few of the criteria established by users of food packaging containers. However, the prior art does not disclose a container which satisfies all of the criteria previously discussed.
3. Alternative Embodiment(s)
It be understood that, while the food packaging container discussed herein is adaptable for other purposes and also it be understood that various modifications may be made in the form and arrangement(s), other than have been previously herein discussed, of the elements illustrated in the drawings without departing from the spirit of the invention. Some alternatives will hereafter be discussed:
I. In initial use the package container major body may be packed with one, or more, containment(s) as an example, the lid, or cover, applied, and an overwrap, shrunk or sealed, encasing and forming a more rigid container, although inexpensive, composite packaging of selected containment(s) is provided which package is also hermetically sealed, containment(s) then can be frozen, transported in a frozen condition and subjected to heat at the point of consumption. Dehydration is prevented because of the hermetical sealing by the overwrap. More importantly the overwrap provide tamper evident protection prior to consumption. It will be understood that the overwrap may be printed with legends and/or pictorial matter indicating the containment and the source thereof in addition to the container printing previously applied. When the containment(s) is to be consumed or utilized the overwrap can be torn away and the lid, or cover, removed.
II. In initial use the package container(s) major body is open at the top to be packed, and is nested one into one other, that have been previously erected automatically. In the present day pizza environment(s) excessive set-up time is spent erecting box(es), installing inserts, etc. An alternative object of my invention is to provide a new and mproved pizza packaging box(es), more particularly, an object is to provide box(es) which will enable grease or other liquids to drip or wick off pizza(s) but not to penetrate through the substrate which help enable delivery of pizza(s) in a crisp, optimal state, without creating a greasy condition which may stain clothes, car seats, or the like. Also my invention discussed herein features pre-assembled pizza box(es) which were set-up automatically while previously discussed embodiment(s) features provide manual easy-to-assemble box(es) with a minimum of effort, requiring no inserts. To enable good air circulation and heat retention, factors relating to pizza containment, a major body embodiment(s) of my invention be made from a unitary, double-sided corrugated cardboard blank having a plurality of scored and cut lines to enable a quick and easy manual box(es) erection or quite suitably incorporated into a high speed, printing, die-cut, folding, erecting, and packing machinery operation. The use of a moisture resistant coating which can be applied quite readily in the original mode of operation, or as a post-operation because of the previously erected embodiment(s) open top--a feature of my invention that lends itself easily to this type of operation. The bonding method heretofore discussed herein would also be applicable although the substrate be corrugated and of smooth sides or surface(s) which would additionally provide automatic venting for excessive internal pressure(s) and gases relative to a pizza containment.
III. In initial use the package container(s) major body is open at the top to be packed, and is nested one to one other, that have been automatically erected. In the present day bakery environment(s) valuable time is spent erecting box(es), filling the box(es) with various pastries, then tie or apply tape for cover retention.
My invention features the open top for ready packing with the cohesive type bonding to readily apply a lid or cover. In addition the in-line method FIG. 7, 8, 9 of manufacture that would be incorporated for low cost unit(s) has the ability for a major body embodiment(s) blank which is to be a lid, or cover, can have a window FIG. 10 die-cut into the base portion and a clear glassene 20 or other clear substrate adhered to the blank to cover the die-cut opening as a "look-see" feature of the containment.
In summary, my invention is ideally applicable to the fast food environment(s) as in other environment(s) with added modification(s) or feature(s) as has been discussed in the aforementioned adaptation alternative(s) which at this writing are too numerous to mention. The intent herein discussed is to provide a packaging container which can be utilized efficiently and effectively at low cost to the consumer, and the greatest savings can be acquired in environment(s) that package containment for on site and/or carry-out for the unique feature of my invention--the optional major body or tray to be applied as a lid, or utilization of a hinged two compartment(s) packaging container.